


Everyone is smitten with Max Lightwood-Bane

by Malecfan09



Series: Malec husband & family one-shots [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Adorable Max, Child Abandonment, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everyone is Smitten, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Husbands, M/M, Magnus Bane is Smitten, alec lightwood is smitten, baby stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29878527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malecfan09/pseuds/Malecfan09
Summary: A new arrival in the Lightwood-Bane family and everyone is smitten
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane & Max Lightwood-Bane, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec husband & family one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171355
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Everyone is smitten with Max Lightwood-Bane

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of baby fluff 👶🏽
> 
> Warning: There are two mentions of abandonment but it quicky moves to love and fluff. I wanted to mention it for those who might feel vulnerable about this. I send you all my love.
> 
> Dedicated to my amazing youngest brother and sister who were adopted into our family as babies. Love you both.💜
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful @lilyofwalley for being my beta and making some great suggestions 😘 Do check out her great new fic Love by the Ocean.
> 
> None of the characters in all this series are mine, of course, they belong to the great Cassandra Clare. Any mistakes are mine alone and I own them completely.

The baby is found on the steps of an old church and brought to the Institute’s infirmary. Once he’s been given a check-up and a clean bill of health (he is just a little dehydrated, nothing a bottle of formula can’t fix) Magnus is called, as it is clear that the tiny baby is a warlock. One look at his little blue face and Magnus is smitten, in all capital letters…SMITTEN and he knows that life will never be the same again. There is no question in his mind where this one is going to find a home. This baby is destined to be a Lightwood-Bane and now he just has to convince his husband.

Placing the tiny warlock back in the basket, a shopping list already forming in his mind, Magnus carries him down the corridor, across the ops-centre (quickly greeting those he passes) and walks with his habitual swagger into the office of the Head of the Institute. His magic has already felt Alec’s presence in the room and the absence of anyone else so he knows they will be alone. Closing the door behind him with a flick of the wrist, he waltzes his way up to his husband with a huge smile on his face. Alec watches Magnus approach and can’t do anything but smile goofily back. By the Angel his husband is a sight for sore eyes. He can never see enough of him and he seems to get more attractive by the day. It isn’t until he reaches forward for a hug and a kiss and realizes the impossibility involved in this maneuver, that he sees the basket in his husband’s arms. In his defense, he had been so terribly distracted by said husband that he hadn’t got round to looking further than his face!

There is a moment of silence, the ‘oh what have we here’ type of silence before it is broken by Magnus who a little nervously pulls the blanket away from the tiny bundle, looks up at his husband and says in a small voice “he was abandoned Alexander.” Alec looks from his husband to the baby and back again. He knows Magnus so well. Can read the longing and the desire for this child in his eyes. He looks back at the tiny, blue warlock again and maybe the baby knows what is at stake because, damn, if he doesn’t just wriggle his little toes and fingers and blow a few bubbles at that moment. Alec is smitten, in all capital letters…SMITTEN and reaches out to touch a tiny finger. He could hold this entire little being in the palm of his hand, he is so small and looks so fragile. He turns a loving gaze back to his husband and smiles softy. There is no need for words. Magnus returns the smile, places the basket on the desk and moves into his husband’s arms. They share a kiss that talks of love, of promises and of cherishing every moment.

******

“We need to decide what to call our little blueberry.” Magnus is arranging all the things he has bought (well, yes he magicked them here but he did leave money in the till of each shop) for their new son. Alec has the tiny baby cradled in his arms, a sappy look on his face. “Max” he replies straight away, no hesitation and Magnus really can’t disagree with him. Aside from the fact that he would give his husband the moon and the stars, Max is a lovely reminder of Alec’s youngest brother that they see so rarely as he is now in another institute undergoing his shadowhunter training.

Max settles in surprisingly well. Like all babies, he eats, regurgitates, sleeps, poops and giggles. He needs a couple of feeds in the night but otherwise seems content to let his fathers get some sleep of their own. They take it in turns for the night feeds and both of them actually look forward to _their_ night of warm cuddles with Max while he slurps on his bottle and makes little wriggly movements with his legs and toes. He smells of baby powder and formula and that amazing _baby_ smell that just comes with babies. He is absolutely adorable and his fathers are fathoms deep in love with him. Very often Magnus or Alec wake up in the night to find the other side of the bed empty and when they get up to check if the other is okay, they find him sitting next to the crib, gazing with starstruck eyes at the little miracle that has joined their family.

Max’s first days pass by in a whirlwind. They have to get Max registered with the warlock council and get his adoption papers sorted. He needs a medical check-up by Caterina, who is, of course, enamored by their cute new addition to the Lightwood-Bane family. Him being blue like her is just thrilling and she is their first choice to be godparent. She is also a font of baby-care wisdom and gives them several tips and lots of advice on how to look after their new son. They can fortunately magic-in all the formula they need and all the diapers. Learning to make the formula into a milk drink is another thing altogether and Alec takes it very seriously. He can’t make a mistake and Magnus will not always be around to magically sterilize the equipment and prepare and heat up the milk. Giving Max his bottle is a favourite family bonding moment but after a surprise gift over the shoulder of one of his fancier shirts, Magnus and Alec have taken to using one of those ubiquitous cloths that all parents of babies seem to have as a permanent accessory. And the new parents are still getting to grips with the laundry; the increase in the amount of washing that needs to be done seems totally disproportionate to the size of Max. Diapers are another puzzle but Alec is not one to give up. He perseveres through leaking diapers (he forgot to check if he’d tucked in the sides), diapers put on the wrong way round, diapers whose snappers just seem to stick to each other and a baby who manages to pee in an amazingly accurate arc from Alec’s chest to his right eye as he was doing the diaper change. Once that phase is mastered the rest is a walk in the park, well almost. Max is a very easy, happy-go-lucky baby. He chirps and giggles and makes grabby motions to be picked up. He loves being in his dad and papa’s arms and cuddle times, bare chests for better bonding, are swiftly becoming another family favourite. When Max cries it is always because he is either hungry, needs a burp, needs a diaper change or wants attention. He doesn’t cry very often though because with two adoring fathers, ready to do anything for him, he is constantly under surveillance and they hardly miss a trick.

After a week of father-baby bonding, Alec and Magnus decide that it is time to tell friends and family about the new addition to the Lightwood-Bane dynasty. Caterina knows of course but she was asked to keep it a secret for the moment. Magnus suggests a party, he does love a party and Alec can’t refuse him anything, so a party it is. They don’t tell anyone the reason for the party (who needs a _reason_ to party) so when everyone has greeted everyone and they are all settled in, lounging on various pieces of furniture, Magnus turns off the music and announces in a loud voice that they have a surprise. Alec then walks into the room with a little bundle in his arms and at the sight of him chaos ensues. Izzy is the first to jump up, followed swiftly by Maryse, Jace and Clary. Alec has to end up being very stern with everyone as Max is starting to grumble and Max _never_ grumbles. Once everyone has calmed down and is back in their seats, Alec places their baby in Maryse’s arms, telling the room that their little one is called Max and has been with them for seven days. He says they can all take turns but need to respect Max’s needs too and importantly need to support his head when transferring and holding him. There is lots of cooing and aahing and a few moist eyes as Max seems to smile at everyone (no, it’s not wind, really it’s not) and wrap his little fingers around the largest of thumbs. Within half an hour _everyone_ is smitten, in all capital letters…SMITTEN, with the tiny blue warlock baby.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have liked this. It is a subject close to my heart and I wish that every child could find this kind of love in the world. 💜💜


End file.
